Beautiful in White
by yunberry
Summary: Yunjae, genderswitch (GS), one-shot. Betapa beruntungnya Jung Yunho, menemukan seorang wanita seperti Kim Jaejoong, yang selalu mendampinginya, tidak hanya di saat suka, tetapi juga di saat duka.


Genre: romance

Pairing: Yunjae (genderswitch)

Rating: M

Disclaimer: cerita ini fiktif belaka. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran. Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh kisah Shane Filan (Westlife) dan lagunya yang berjudul "Beautiful in White".

Summary:

Betapa beruntungnya Jung Yunho, menemukan seorang wanita seperti Kim Jaejoong, yang selalu mendampinginya, tidak hanya di saat suka, tetapi juga di saat duka.

 **Beautiful in White**

Sulit bagiku untuk untuk menyesuaikan diri di tempat baru. Ayahku dimutasi ke kantor pusat di Seoul dari kantornya di Gwangju. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku datang ke Seoul. Kota ini sangat besar, berbeda dengan kota kelahiranku, Gwangju.

Aku pindah ke sekolah baruku di Seoul pada pertengahan semester pertama. Aku merasa sangat gugup. Aku takut tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri di sini. Aku takut tidak bisa bergaul dengan anak-anak Seoul.

Wali kelasku mengantarku ke kelas baruku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Banyak sekali pikiran yang menggangguku. Murid-murid di sini pasti pintar-pintar, mengingat ini adalah salah satu sekolah unggulan yang berada di sekitar lingkungan tempat tinggalku di Seoul.

Aku sudah terbiasa menjadi juara kelas, bahkan juara umum, di sekolahku yang lama di Gwangju. Aku khawatir aku tidak bisa berprestasi di sekolahku yang baru. Cara belajar siswa di sini pasti berbeda.

Pak guru menyuruhku untuk memperkenalkan diriku kepada teman-teman sekelasku yang baru. Dengan suara bergetar aku memperkenalkan diriku di depan kelas. "Perkenalkan namaku Jung Yunho. Aku siswa pindahan dari Gwangju. Salam kenal semuanya." Aku tidak berani menatap teman-teman sekelasku. Akankah mereka menyukaiku dan mau berteman denganku?

Tak kusangka, ternyata teman-teman sekelasku menyambutku dengan baik. Mereka semua bersikap sangat ramah. Sepertinya kekhawatiranku tidak ada artinya. Hehehe.

Aku duduk di bangku kosong paling belakang. Saat melewati teman-teman baruku, aku tersenyum kepada mereka. Aku adalah pendatang baru, aku harus bersikap baik agar bisa diterima dengan baik di sini.

"Hey! Aku Kim Junsu." Siswa yang duduk di depanku menjulurkan tangannya.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Aku pun menjabat tangannya. "Aku Yunho. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Junsu."

Ia pun balas tersenyum kepadaku. "Dan ini sahabatku, Yoochun." Ia memperkenalkan teman di sebelahnya.

"Halo, Yoochun! Senang juga berkenalan denganmu." Aku senang bisa mendapat teman baru di hari pertama masuk sekolah di tempat yang baru.

Betapa beruntungnya diriku. Aku bertemu dengan Junsu dan Yoochun. Mereka berdua sangat baik. Dengan senang hati mereka mengantarku untuk berkeliling sekolah. Sekolah ini lebih besar daripada sekolahku di Gwangju.

Kekhawatiran-kekhawatiranku sebelumnya hilang. Mungkin kekhawatiranku itu terlalu berlebihan. Anak-anak di kota besar ternyata tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Aku mengira bahwa mereka pasti lebih individualis dan kurang memiliki kepedulian kepada sesama. Namun, semua pikiranku itu berubah setelah bertemu dengan Junsu dan Yoochun.

Aku berteman dekat dengan Junsu dan Yoochun. Kemana-mana kami selalu bertiga. Mereka membawaku mengunjungi berbagai tempat di sekitar lingkungan tempat tinggal kami. Kami juga saling mengunjungi tempat tinggal masing-masing.

Junsu memiliki saudara kembar di kelas lain dan ayahnya mempunyai restoran pizza. Ia sering mengajak kami makan pizza di restoran ayahnya. Ayahnya sangat baik. Tn. Kim kadang-kadang memberi kami pizza gratis.

Berbeda dengan Junsu, Yoochun hanya tinggal dengan ibu dan adik laki-lakinya. Kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Ia memang sedikit bandel. Mungkin karena ia berasal dari keluarga _broken home._ Ia dan Junsu adalah dua sahabat yang saling melengkapi. Junsu yang merupakan anak baik-baik sering mengingatkan sahabatnya itu untuk menjaga sikap. Aku senang melihat persahabatan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Akhir semester datang juga. Huft! Persaingan di sekolah ini sungguh berat. Aku hanya bisa meraih peringkat kelima di kelas. Itu pun kuraih dengan susah payah.

"Kau hebat, Yunho! Kau bisa mendapat peringkat sepuluh besar," puji Yoochun. Ia tetap terlihat gembira, walaupun ia tidak masuk peringkat sepuluh besar.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Aku merasa semakin bersemangat untuk belajar lebih giat lagi.

Berbeda dengan kami berdua, Junsu terlihat sangat murung. Aku dan Yoochun hanya bisa saling pandang. Nilai raport Junsu pasti kurang baik semester ini.

Aku mendekati Junsu dan duduk di sebelahnya. Aku menaruh lenganku di pundaknya. "Ada apa?"

Junsu masih tetap menunduk. Ia mencengkeram buku raportnya.

"Kau jangan bersedih. Kita bisa berusaha lebih giat lagi di semester berikutnya," kataku. Aku mencoba menyemangatinya.

Yoochun dengan santai mengambil raport di tangan Junsu dan membukanya. "Raportmu ini lebih bagus daripada punyaku. Seharusnya kau bersyukur bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus-bagus seperti ini."

Junsu merebut kembali raportnya dari tangan Yoochun. Ia menatap Yoochun dengan tajam. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya punya saudara kembar. Kami sama-sama duduk di kelas satu SMP dan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Mau atau tidak mau, kami akan selalu dibandingkan."

Aku bisa memahami perasaan Junsu. Pasti rasanya tidak mudah menjadi dirinya. Aku dan Yoochun beruntung karena kami tidak memiliki saudara yang berusia sama.

"Walaupun orang tuaku tidak pernah membandingkan kami, tetap saja akan ada yang membanding-bandingkan." Junsu tampak emosional.

Aku menepuk punggung Junsu. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan apa kata orang lain! Mereka tidak tahu bahwa kau memiliki kelebihan lain yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain."

"Yunho benar. Daripada bersedih, lebih baik kita bermain, merayakan berakhirnya semester ini dan dimulainya liburan sekolah." Yoochun memang selalu terlihat santai. "Ayo kita bermain sepak bola di lapangan!"

Junsu kembali tersenyum. Ia memang paling suka bermain sepak bola. Ia tidak mungkin melewatkan ajakan itu.

Yoochun menyampirkan lengannya di pundak Junsu. "Nah, begitu! Kau harus bersemangat. Aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini."

"Jangan harap!" Junsu tidak mau kalah. Ia kembali bersemangat.

Aku berjalan di belakang kedua sahabatku itu. Aku senang melihat keakraban mereka. Dengan sekejap Yoochun bisa membuat Junsu melupakan kesedihannya. Ia paling tahu bagaimana Junsu.

.

.

.

Kami bermain sepak bola di lapangan yang berada di dekat sekolah kami sampai sore. Kami bertanding melawan siswa dari kelas Junho, saudara kembar Junsu. Dalam hal bermain sepak bola Junsu tidak kalah dari saudaranya.

Saat pertandingan sedang seru-serunya, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil Junsu dan Junho. "Junsu, Junho, bibi menyuruh kalian pulang!"

Aku melihat seorang gadis dengan sepeda bercorak Hello Kitty berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Siapakah gadis itu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Apakah ia kerabat Junsu?

Dengan malas Kim bersaudara pergi ke pinggir lapangan, menghampiri gadis itu. "Kami sedang asyik bermain sepak bola. Tolong sampaikan kepada ibu bahwa kami akan pulang setelah pertandingan berakhir!"

Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya. Pipinya merona merah karena kesal. "Aku sudah jauh-jauh menyusul kalian kemari, tetapi kalian tidak mau pulang. Huh!"

Gadis itu tampak sangat menggemaskan. Jantungku terasa berdebar melihatnya. Ia sangat cantik. Kulitnya sangat putih dan rambutnya hitam legam, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih.

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu saja di sini. Sebentar lagi pertandingannya akan berakhir." Junsu berkata kepada gadis itu.

Pertandingan pun dilanjutkan. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Aku terus saja melihat ke arah gadis itu di pinggir lapangan. Gadis itu terlihat bosan menunggu di pinggir lapangan. Aku menyukai raut wajah kesalnya. Ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Yunho, awas!" Aku mendengar Yoochun berteriak kepadaku.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku. Kepalaku terasa pusing dan berputar-putar. Perlahan-lahan pandanganku mulai kembali.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Aku terlonjak melihat wajah gadis itu tepat di hadapanku. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan, kencang sekali.

Lidahku terasa kelu. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Aku juga tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Apa yang terjadi kepadaku?

"Sepertinya ia masih belum sadar." Aku mendengar suara Yoochun. "Bola itu menghantam kepalanya dengan sangat keras."

"Itu semua salahmu. Kau menendang bolanya terlalu keras." Kini aku mendengar suara Junsu.

"Aku bermaksud untuk mengoper bola ke arahnya, tetapi ia tidak memperhatikan, padahal aku sudah berteriak-teriak memanggilnya." Yoochun membela diri.

Walaupun aku mendengar suara teman-temanku, yang kulihat hanyalah gadis itu. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, lucu sekali. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depanku. "Apa kau sudah sadar? Apa kau bisa melihat tanganku?" Suaranya terdengar sangat merdu di telingaku.

"Jangan-jangan ia gegar otak atau bahkan hilang ingatan." Terdengar kekhawatiran pada nada suara Junsu. "Jika terjadi apa-apa kepadanya, kau harus bertanggung jawab, Chun."

"Aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menjatuhkannya." Yoochun terdengar panik.

Gadis itu menarik tanganku. Ia membantuku untuk bangun. "Sudah, kalian jangan bertengkar! Lebih baik kita antar ia pulang sekarang."

"Yunho, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kini aku bisa melihat Junsu. Yoochun ada di belakangnya.

Aku menangguk pelan. Aku masih merasa sangat pusing. Sepertinya aku tak akan sanggup untuk berdiri.

Yoochun dan Junsu membantuku untuk berdiri. Aku tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhku.

"Kepalaku pusing." Akhirnya aku bisa bersuara.

"Kami akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Junsu. "Jae, kau pulang duluan dengan Junho _Hyung._ Aku harus mengantar Yunho pulang terlebih dahulu." Oh, jadi nama gadis itu adalah Jae. "Kami pinjam sepedamu."

.

.

.

Yoochun dan Junsu mengantarku pulang dengan menggunakan sepeda milik Jae. Yoochun mengayuh sepeda, sedangkan Junsu memegangiku di belakang. Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Aku merasa sangat terharu.

"Junsu, kita tukar posisi. Sekarang giliranmu yang mengayuh." Sepertinya Yoochun sudah kelelahan membonceng kami berdua.

"Kau kan yang telah membuat Yunho pingsan. Jadi, kau yang harus mengayuh." Junsu tidak mau bertukar posisi. Ia tertawa.

Sepertinya Yoochun merasa bersalah karena telah membuatku pingsan. Ia tidak berbicara lagi dan terus mengayuh sepeda.

.

.

.

Sampailah kami di rumahku. Junsu menceritakan kejadian yang menimpaku kepada ibuku. Yoochun juga meminta maaf.

Ibuku sama sekali tidak marah kepada teman-temanku. Ia justru berterima kasih kepada mereka karena mereka telah mengantarku pulang. "Sekarang sudah malam. Kalian pasti lelah dan lapar setelah bermain sepak bola. Makan malamlah di sini! Nanti ayah Yunho yang akan mengantar kalian pulang."

Yoochun dan Junsu saling pandang. Mereka memang sudah kelaparan. Mereka pun tidak menolak tawaran ibuku.

.

.

.

Yoochun dan Junsu sudah seperti saudaraku. Mereka tidak malu-malu makan di rumahku. Mereka juga akrab dengan kedua orang tuaku. Betapa beruntungnya aku mempunyai teman seperti mereka.

Saat kedua sahabatku itu makan dengan lahap, aku tidak bisa makan dengan tenang. Aku terus memikirkan gadis itu. Ingin sekali aku menanyakan gadis itu kepada Junsu, tetapi aku tak bisa melakukannya di hadapan keluargaku. Aku malu.

Wajah gadis itu terus terngiang-ngiang di pikiranku. Jantungku juga berdebar-debar, seperti ada perasaan senang.

Setelah makan, Yoochun dan Junsu berpamitan kepadaku. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya kepada Junsu. Ah, aku tidak sabar ingin menanyakannya. Semoga saja besok aku memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukannya.

.

.

.

Malamnya aku tak bisa tidur. Jantungku terus saja berdetak dengan kencang. Apakah aku sakit? Jangan-jangan ini adalah efek dari benturan tadi. Ah, tidak mungkin.

Aku tidak sabar untuk menantikan esok hari. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Junsu. Aku harus menanyakan gadis itu kepadanya.

.

.

.

Aku merasa mengantuk pada pagi hari. Aku baru bisa tidur pada dini hari. Untung saja sekolah sudah libur. Jika tidak, aku pasti sudah terlambat ke sekolah.

Aku menerima telepon dari Junsu. Kebetulan sekali ia menelepon. Aku ingin menanyakan gadis itu kepadanya.

Junsu berbicara tanpa henti di telepon. Ia sama sekali tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk berbicara. Ia menanyakan kabarku, apakah aku baik-baik saja hari ini. Ia sangat takut aku gegar otak. Ia bertanya macam-macam. Di akhir percakapan kami ia mengundangku untuk datang ke rumahnya. Ia mengatakan bahwa ibunya membuat banyak kue.

Aku merasa sangat gugup. Mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan gadis itu di rumah Junsu. Perasaanku tidak karuan. Aku ingin melihat gadis itu lagi, tetapi aku merasa tidak siap. Ah, entahlah. Detak jantungku yang tak beraturan ini membuatku tidak nyaman.

Saat aku mengatakan kepada ibuku bahwa aku akan pergi ke rumah Junsu, ia merasa sedikit khawatir. Ia khawatir aku masih pusing akibat kejadian kemarin. Namun, aku meyakinkan ibuku bahwa aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Akhirnya ia pun mengizinkanku untuk pergi ke rumah Junsu. Aku pergi ke rumah Junsu dengan mengendarai sepeda.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Junsu, tak henti-hentinya aku merasa gugup. Pemandangan di jalan yang kulalui terlihat indah, padahal aku sering melewati jalan ini. Entahlah, entah mengapa pemandangannya tiba-tiba terasa indah hari ini.

Sampailah aku di rumah Junsu. Aku sudah melihat sepeda Yoochun terparkir di halaman rumah Junsu. Ia sudah datang lebih dahulu daripada aku.

Aku merasa tanganku tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Tanganku bergetar saat menekan bel rumah Junsu.

Jantungku serasa copot saat melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu untukku. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik bagaikan bidadari. Ia mengenakan baju terusan berwarna putih. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat di bagian atas.

Tubuhku terasa lemas saat ia berbicara. "Selamat datang, Yunho! Masuklah!" Ia tersenyum kepadaku, sangat manis.

Selama beberapa detik aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Mataku tidak berkedip.

"Mengapa kau diam saja? Ayo masuk!" ujarnya.

Aku mengikuti langkahnya di belakang. Kakiku terasa membeku saat melangkah.

Gadis itu bernama Jaejoong. Ia adalah sepupu Junsu. Ia tinggal di Jepang karena ayahnya bekerja di sana. Setiap liburan sekolah ia datang ke Seoul dan tinggal di rumah Junsu. Usianya sama dengan kami, dua belas tahun. Ia dua hari lebih tua dariku.

Sulit bagiku untuk mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Entah sihir apa yang telah ia lakukan kepadaku. Ia sangat ramah dan suka tersenyum.

Aku tidak ingin liburan sekolah berakhir. Aku tidak ingin ia kembali ke Jepang. Aku harus menunggu liburan berikutnya untuk bisa bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

Liburan sekolah adalah hal yang paling disukai oleh semua siswa, tak terkecuali diriku. Aku merindukan liburan bukan karena aku membenci pelajaran di sekolah, melainkan karena hanya pada liburan sekolahlah aku bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Setiap saat aku merasa tidak sabar dan menghitung hari menuju liburan sekolah.

Aku selalu menikmati liburan sekolahku. Saat berkunjung ke Korea Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu liburannya untuk bermain bersama kami. Kami bermain sepeda bersama, bahkan ia sesekali ikut bermain sepak bola bersama kami. Ia tidak takut kotor. Ia juga bisa memanjat pohon. Perbedaan gender tidak menghalanginya untuk bermain bersama kami. Hanya kamilah temannya di Korea.

Ayah Junsu membuatkan rumah pohon untuk kami di belakang rumahnya. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu di sana.

"Aku juga ingin ikut bermain di rumah pohon." Jaejoong terlihat kesal karena kami, anak laki-laki, meninggalkannya ke rumah pohon. Aku sangat menyukai raut wajah kesalnya. Ia sangat menggemaskan. Rasanya aku ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Kau anak perempuan tinggal di bawah saja. Rumah pohon ini hanya untuk kami, anak laki-laki," teriak Junsu dari atas rumah pohon.

Jaejoong merengut kesal. Sudah kebiasaannya menggembungkan pipi jika ia kesal. "Aku akan melaporkan kalian kepada paman. Kalian jahat karena tidak mengizinkanku untuk bermain bersama kalian."

"Silakan saja laporkan kepada ayah. Kami tidak takut." Junsu, Junho, dan Yoochun menertawakan Jaejoong.

Aku merasa kasihan kepadanya. Di rumah Junsu tidak ada anak perempuan, sehingga ia tidak punya teman untuk bermain. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak ingin ia terus bersedih.

"Awas saja, kalian!" Aku melihatnya nekat menaiki rumah pohon yang cukup tinggi. Aku merasa sangat cemas. Bagaimana jika ia terjatuh?

Aku dan yang lainnya terperangah melihat Jaejoong berjuang untuk memanjat pohon. Ia benar-benar ingin bermain bersama kami di atas rumah pohon.

"Akan kubuktikan kepada kalian bahwa aku bukanlah anak perempuan yang lemah." Ia terus memanjat. Menyaksikannya membuat jantungku dag dig dug. Aku takut ia jatuh.

Dengan penuh perjuangan akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil naik ke rumah pohon. Bajunya yang berwarna putih kini menjadi kotor. Peluh membasahi wajahnya. Ia terlihat senang karena telah berhasil memanjat ke atas rumah pohon. Ia tersenyum manis sekali. Ia membuat kami tercengang.

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari kami pergi bermain sepeda. Jaejoong mengikuti kami dengan sepeda Hello Kitty miliknya. Ia tidak mau ditinggal.

Junsu, Junho, dan Yoochun mengayuh sepeda mereka dengan kencang agar Jaejoong tertinggal. Mereka berpikir bahwa anak perempuan hanya merepotkan.

"Tunggu aku! Jangan terlalu cepat!" Jaejoong berteriak. Sepertinya ia sudah kelelahan mengayuh sepeda.

Bukannya memperlambat kayuhan mereka, Junsu, Junho, dan Yoochun justru meningkatkan kecepatan mereka. Aku merasa tidak tega melakukan hal itu kepada Jaejoong. Aku pun memperlambat sepedaku. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong akhirnya bisa menyusulku. Nafasnya terengah-engah. "Mengapa kau tidak pergi bersama mereka?"

"Jika aku juga pergi, bagaimana denganmu? Siapa yang akan menjagamu?" Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

Ia tersenyum. "Kau baik, tidak seperti mereka."

Ia membuatku malu. Aku tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Kau terlihat tampan saat tersenyum." Tiba-tiba ia berkata seperti itu.

Pipiku terasa memanas. Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

Junsu, Junho, dan Yoochun sudah tak terlihat. Kami kehilangan jejak mereka. "Mereka pergi ke mana?"

"Mereka jahat," komentar Jaejoong. "Mereka tidak mau bermain denganku karena aku anak perempuan."

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk bermain denganmu," komentarku spontan.

"Kau berbeda. Kau sangat baik. Hanya kau yang mau bermain denganku." Ia tersenyum lagi.

Kami bersepeda bersama. Entah ke mana kami pergi. Aku tidak tahu banyak mengenai daerah ini, begitu pun Jaejoong.

"Sekarang sudah sore. Lebih baik kita pulang. Bibi pasti mencari kita." Jaejoong berkata.

"Aku tidak tahu kita ada di mana," kataku.

Jaejoong menatapku dengan mata bulatnya. "Lalu bagaimana kita akan pulang?"

"Kita cari pos polisi terdekat atau mencari telepon umum." Jujur saja aku merasa takut. Namun, aku tidak boleh menampakkan ketakutanku di hadapannya.

"Aku lelah mengayuh terus. Bisakah kita beristirahat sebentar?" Ia memohon kepadaku.

Aku merasa tidak tega membiarkannya terus mengayuh sepeda. Aku pun turun dari sepedaku dan membawanya beristirahat di bawah pohon rindang.

Aku belum lama tinggal di Seoul. Selama ini aku hanya tahu daerah sekitar tempat tinggalku dan sekolah. Kami tersesat sekarang. Tempat kami sekarang sangat sepi. Bagaimana jika kami bertemu dengan penjahat? Bagaimana jika kami diculik?

Ia duduk di sampingku, bersandar pada pohon. Kecantikannya masih terlihat, walaupun hari sudah mulai gelap. Ia menutup matanya, beristirahat.

Saat ia memejamkan matanya, aku memandangi betapa cantik dirinya. Hanya saat ia sedang menutup mata aku bisa memandang wajahnya sesuka hati. Aku akan merasa malu jika ia tahu bahwa aku memandanginya

Tiba-tiba saja ia membuka matanya. Untung saja aku segera memalingkan wajahku darinya, sehingga ia tidak tahu bahwa aku memandanginya tadi. "Tenagaku sudah kembali terkumpul, ayo kita lanjut mencari pos polisi atau telepon umum!" Jaejoong tampak bersemangat.

Rasa lelah dan takutku tiba-tiba hilang melihat semangatnya yang berkobar. "Ayo!"

Kami menuntun sepeda kami untuk mencari pos polisi atau telepon umum. Tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara anjing menggonggong. Aku melihat seekor anjing besar berwarna hitam berlari ke arah kami. Kami pun kembali menaiki sepeda kami dan mengayuh dengan cepat.

Aku panik. Aku harus mengayuh secepat mungkin. Akan tetapi, Jaejoong tertinggal. Aku tak boleh meninggalkannya.

Aku melihat anjing itu hampir mengejar sepeda Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong memucat karena takut. Ia sudah hampir menangis.

Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya, apalagi aku melihat Jaejoong terjatuh dari sepedanya. Aku pun kembali kepadanya.

Anjing itu mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya. Rupanya itu adalah anjing gila. Jangan sampai ia menggigit Jaejoong.

Aku pun turun dari sepedaku. Aku mengambil ranting kayu yang ada di jalanan. Aku menakut-nakuti anjing itu dengan ranting yang kupegang. Akan tetapi, tampaknya anjing itu sama sekali tidak takut. Bagaimana ini? Anjing itu bergerak ke arahku. Aku takut.

Aku melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Ia kembali berdiri. Aku merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya anjing itu kini mengincarku, bukan Jaejoong. "Jae, pergi! Kau harus menyelamatkan dirimu!" Aku berteriak.

Aku kembali berkonsentrasi pada anjing itu. Perlahan-lahan aku berjalan mundur. Aku masih mengacungkan ranting pohon ke arah anjing.

"Rasakan ini, anjing! Kau tidak boleh menyakiti temanku." Aku terpana melihat Jaejoong melempari anjing itu dengan batu. Anjing itu pun kesakitan dan akhirnya melarikan diri. "Yunho, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku melihat luka pada lutut Jaejoong. "Lututmu berdarah."

"Tidak apa-apa." Ia masih bisa tersenyum. Senyumannya itu membuat hatiku tenang. "Ini hanya luka kecil. Nanti akan langsung kuobati sesampainya di rumah paman. Yang penting kita sudah berhasil lolos dari anjing itu."

Aku pun balas tersenyum. "Ayo kita lanjut mencari pos polisi atau telepon umum!" Aku mengambil kembali sepedaku.

"Yunho, sepedaku rusak." Ia menatap sepedanya.

"Kalau begitu, kita berjalan kaki saja." Aku merasa khawatir karena kaki Jaejoong juga terluka. "Uhm, sepedamu juga rusak. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja sepedamu di sini. Nanti kita bisa mengambilnya lagi."

Ia mengangguk lemah. Ia tampak sedih karena sepedanya rusak. Itu adalah sepeda kesayangannya, hadiah ulang tahun dari orang tua Junsu.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan untuk menaiki sepedaku? Aku akan memboncengmu." Sepedaku tidak mempunyai jok belakang, sehingga Jaejoong harus duduk di depanku, di antara aku dan stang sepeda.

Ia mengangguk lagi dan naik ke atas sepedaku. Ia benar-benar sedih karena sepeda kesayangannya rusak.

Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Sulit bagiku untuk berkonsentrasi. "Kau jangan bersedih. Sepedamu masih bisa diperbaiki. Aku akan membantu untuk memperbaikinya."

"Terima kasih, Yunho," ucapnya lemah.

Setelah cukup lama mencari, kami pun menemukan pos polisi. Kami mengatakan kepada polisi bahwa kami tersesat. Polisi pun menghubungi orang tuaku dan orang tua Junsu agar mereka menjemput kami di sini.

Bibi Kim langsung memeluk Jaejoong setibanya di pos polisi. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja! Mereka jahat sekali meninggalkanmu dengan Yunho yang belum lama tinggal di sini. Aku sudah memarahi mereka habis-habisan."

"Bibi, aku baik-baik saja. Untung saja ada Yunho." Jaejoong sama sekali tidak merasa ketakutan. "Mungkin aku sudah panik dan ketakutan jika tidak ada dia." Ia melirik dan tersenyum ke arahku, membuatku gugup.

Bibi Kim berjalan ke arahku. "Terima kasih, Yunho! Kau telah menemani Jaejoong. Junho dan Junsu memang nakal. Mereka berdua selalu mengerjai sepupu mereka."

.

.

.

Sedih rasanya saat liburan harus berakhir. Jaejoong harus kembali ke Jepang. Kuharap liburan berikutnya ia akan kembali.

.

.

.

Setiap liburan Jaejoong kembali ke Seoul. Semakin lama ia semakin cantik, seiring perubahan usianya.

Aku, Junsu, Yoochun, dan Junho melanjutkan sekolah di SMA yang sama. Persahabatan kami terus berlanjut.

Yoochun dan Junsu mulai melirik lawan jenis di SMA. Mereka berdua sangat tampan, sehingga dengan cepat mereka menjadi populer di sekolah. Aku yang bersahabat dengan mereka menjadi ikut populer.

"Yunho, mengapa kau bersikap cuek kepada gadis-gadis? Sikapmu itu membuat mereka ketakutan," ujar Yoochun.

Aku merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan sikapku. Memangnya aku harus bagaimana?

"Bersikaplah sedikit ramah kepada mereka dan berikan mereka senyuman!" saran Yoochun. "Kau sebetulnya tidak kalah tampan dengan kami, hanya saja sikapmu dingin kepada perempuan. Jika kau bersikap lebih ramah sedikit saja, pasti banyak gadis yang mengejar-ngejarmu."

"Sudahlah, Chun! Ia tidak akan mendengarkan nasihatmu," timpal Junsu. "Ia hanya akan bersikap ramah kepada sepupuku. Senyumannya itu hanya untuk Jaejoong. Apa kau tidak merasa bahwa sahabat kita itu menyukai sepupuku?"

Aku merasa malu oleh ucapan Junsu. Sejak kapan ia tahu bahwa aku menyukai sepupunya?

"Lihatlah, ia terlihat malu-malu!" Yoochun mulai menggodaku.

"Wajahnya akan memerah jika kita menyebut nama Jaejoong," tambah Junsu. Ia menertawakanku.

Aku berpura-pura tidak mendengar kata-kata mereka. Aku berpura-pura membaca buku.

Aku memang menyukai Jaejoong. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar-debar seperti dirinya.

Usia kami semakin bertambah. Kini kami sudah beranjak remaja. Aku semakin khawatir. Aku takut ia akan menyukai pemuda lain. Bagaimana jika ia jatuh cinta kepada pemuda lain di Jepang? Ia sangat cantik. Pasti banyak lelaki yang mendekatinya.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya kepadaku. Selama ini kami berteman baik. Kami berteman sangat dekat saat ia berkunjung ke Seoul. Namun, jika ia kembali ke Jepang, kami tidak pernah berkomunikasi. Aku merasa ragu untuk menulis surat kepadanya. Aku tidak memiliki alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk menulis surat kepadanya. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa aku menulis surat karena aku merindukannya. Biaya telepon interlokal juga sangat mahal. Hanya dari Junsulah aku bisa mengetahui kabarnya di Jepang.

Aku juga tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya. Aku takut ia akan menolakku. Setelah itu hubungan pertemanan kami tidak akan lagi sama. Aku takut kehilangan dirinya sebagai temanku. Lebih baik aku memendam perasaanku, asalkan aku masih bisa berteman dengannya.

"Yunho, mengapa kau tidak katakan saja perasaanmu itu kepadanya?" Junsu memberiku saran.

Aku berpura-pura bodoh. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Perasaan apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura, Yunho! Apa kau pikir bahwa kami tidak tahu? Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita saling mengenal? Bahkan kedua orang tuaku saja sudah tahu bahwa kau menyukai keponakan kesayangan mereka." Gawat! Bahaya jika orang tua Junsu mengetahui hal ini. Bagaimana jika mereka mengatakan hal ini kepada Jaejoong?

Kudengar Yoochun tertawa. "Yunho, tahukah kau bahwa wajahmu sangat pucat sekarang?"

Benarkah wajahku memucat? Atau mereka hanya ingin menggodaku?

"Sepupuku itu tumbuh semakin cantik. Kau harus bergerak cepat jika kau tidak ingin ia diambil orang," ujar Junsu.

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku di Korea, ia di Jepang. Apa aku harus terbang ke Jepang sekarang juga?" Aku mengatakan keresahanku itu kepada kedua sahabatku.

Yoochun tertawa semakin keras. "Akhirnya kau mengaku juga bahwa kau menyukainya."

"Sejak kapan kalian mengetahuinya?" tanyaku penasaran.

Junsu juga kini ikut tertawa. "Semua orang yang mengenal kalian berdua juga pasti dengan mudah melihatnya. Hanya kau yang bersikap baik kepadanya. Wajahmu akan memerah seketika jika namanya disebut."

Jadi, mereka sudah lama mengetahuinya? Mengapa mereka tidak memberi tahuku? Aku kan menjadi malu.

Junsu menyerahkan secarik kertas kepadaku. "Ini adalah nomor teleponnya di Jepang. Sekarang terserah kepadamu. Aku sudah membantumu sebisaku."

Aku memandangi nomor yang tertulis di kertas itu. Haruskah aku menghubunginya? Apa yang akan kukatakan kepadanya?

.

.

.

Semalaman aku memandangi kertas itu. Aku merasa sangat gugup. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Pikiranku mulai melayang-layang. Kira-kira apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang? Apakah ia juga sedang memikirkanku?

Ah, aku berkhayal terlalu tinggi. Aku tidak yakin ia juga menyukaiku. Pasti di Jepang sana banyak pemuda yang lebih keren daripada aku, yang bisa mencuri hatinya. Kuurungkan niatku untuk meneleponnya. Aku tidak mungkin mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Jarak menjadi penghalang bagiku.

.

.

.

Meskipun aku tidak berusaha untuk mendapatkannya, aku tetap berharap. Meskipun aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan cintanya, setidaknya aku ingin tetap berteman dengannya. Bertemu dengannya setiap liburan sekolah sudah cukup bagiku. Saat ini cukuplah seperti itu. Entah sampai kapan hal itu bisa berlangsung. Aku tak bisa menutup mata bahwa kami akan lulus sekolah dan tidak akan ada lagi liburan sekolah. Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Tak terasa kami sudah lulus SMA. Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahku ke jenjang perguruan tinggi. Aku ingin menjadi seorang pengacara.

Junsu memilih untuk berkarir menjadi pemain sepak bola dan Junho memilih untuk melanjutkan bisnis restoran pizza ayahnya, sedangkan Yoochun mengikuti kasting untuk menjadi aktor. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Kudengar dari Junsu bahwa ia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah di Amerika. Jarakku dengannya semakin jauh.

Tidak ada liburan sekolah lagi mulai sekarang. Ia tidak akan datang ke Korea, setidaknya sampai ia lulus kuliah. Mungkin kami memang tidak berjodoh. Ia terlalu jauh untuk kugapai.

"Kesempatanmu sudah hilang. Ia telah pergi jauh. Sebaiknya kau lupakan saja dia. Apa kau tidak lelah menantinya?" Junsu memberi saran kepadaku. Yang ia katakan memang benar. Kesempatanku sudah lewat. Seharusnya aku menyatakan perasaanku saat aku masih punya kesempatan.

"Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik. Kalau pun kami berhubungan, tetap saja ia akan pergi ke Amerika. Itu akan lebih menyakitkan." Aku mencoba untuk menghibur diri.

"Setidaknya kau bisa merasa tenang jika sudah mengikatnya, walaupun ia pergi jauh," ujar Junsu.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Aku sedikit menyesali keputusanku untuk terus memendam perasaanku kepadanya. Kini semakin sulit untuk menghubunginya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya yang sedang menuntut ilmu nun jauh di sana.

Aku hanya bisa mendoakan dirinya. Semoga ia sukses dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan, meskipun bukan dengan diriku. Aku akan merasa bangga jika suatu saat nanti kami berjumpa lagi. Mungkin saat itu ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Kuharap ia tidak akan melupakan persahabatan kami. Kuharap ia akan tetap ingat bahwa ia mempunyai teman yang bernama Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Aku berusaha untuk melupakan dirinya, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Justru sebaliknya, rasa cintaku kepadanya semakin besar. Aku semakin merindukannya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memandangi fotonya. Aku juga tidak bisa berhubungan dengan wanita lain karena aku mencintainya.

.

.

.

Meskipun kami menempuh jalan yang berbeda, aku, Yoochun, dan Junsu tetap menjalin persahabatan. Kami sering berkumpul pada hari libur di restoran pizza ayah Junsu.

Junsu sudah menjadi pemain sepak bola profesional. Ia sudah bermain di divisi utama liga Korea, sedangkan Yoochun sudah menjadi seorang aktor, meskipun baru mendapatkan peran-peran kecil dalam film dan drama. Aku tertinggal dari mereka. Aku masih kuliah dan sedang berjuang menyelesaikan skripsiku.

"Pamanku yang bekerja di Jepang akan pensiun bulan depan. Ia akan kembali ke Korea bulan depan," ujar Junsu.

Aku teringat kembali akan Jaejoong. Meskipun keluarganya kembali ke Korea, Jaejoong tidak akan kembali sebelum ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Amerika.

"Wah, itu artinya Jaejoong akan tinggal di Korea setelah menyelesaikan studinya di Amerika!" seru Yoochun.

"Belum tentu," sahut Junsu cepat. Ia melirikku sekilas. "Bisa saja ia menerima tawaran untuk bekerja di luar negeri."

Hatiku berdenyut. Mungkin memang aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Wah, sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dengannya," balas Yoochun. "Sewaktu kecil dulu kita sering membulinya, tetapi Yunho selalu menjadi penolongnya."

.

.

.

Benar saja kata Junsu, keluarga Jaejoong kembali ke Korea setelah ayah Jaejoong pensiun. Mereka membeli rumah di dekat rumah Junsu.

Beberapa kali aku sempat bertemu dengan ayah Jaejoong. Ia sangat baik. Ia sudah tua. Jaejoong adalah putri bungsunya dari sembilan anaknya.

"Jadi, kau adalah anak bernama Yunho yang sering diceritakan oleh putriku?" Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan menceritakan diriku kepada keluarganya. "Ia bercerita bahwa kau sering menolongnya saat kedua sepupunya mengerjai dirinya."

Aku tersenyum kaku. Aku merasa gugup berbicara dengan ayah Jaejoong. Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia tahu bahwa aku menyukai putrinya?

"Putriku yang satu itu sangat sulit diatur. Ia tidak seperti kakak-kakaknya. Ia selalu berbuat sesuka hatinya. Aku tidak bisa melarangnya saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin kuliah di Amerika." Ayah Jaejoong bercerita kepadaku. Yoochun, Junsu, dan Junho juga ada bersama kami. "Setelah ini ia mungkin ingin pergi ke Benua Antartika untuk berpetualang. Hahaha!"

"Paman, kau harus melarangnya jika ia ingin pergi ke sana," komentar Yoochun sambil tertawa.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin putriku pergi ke sana. Hahaha!" Ayah Jaejoong ternyata memiliki selera humor yang tinggi. "Mungkin aku akan mengikatnya jika ia pulang nanti."

"Nikahkan saja dia, Paman! Biarkan suaminya yang kerepotan dan harus mengikatnya," canda Junsu.

"Memangnya ia akan mau dinikahkan?" celetuk Junho. "Bisa-bisa ia tidak akan mau pulang selamanya."

Aku hanya menyimak obrolan mereka. Aku tidak bisa berkata-apa.

"Aku juga berpikir untuk menikahkannya. Semoga saja ia akan berubah setelah menikah. Ia akan belajar untuk bertanggung jawab terhadap orang lain." Ayah Jaejoong tampak serius.

"Dengan siapa paman akan menikahkannya? Apa paman sudah mempunyai calon?" Junsu mendelik ke arahku.

Ayah Jaejoong tampak berpikir. "Benar juga, di mana aku bisa mendapatkan calon suami untuknya?"

Tiba-tiba ayah Junsu datang. "Kau tidak usah pusing memikirkan hal itu. Tidak usah jauh-jauh mencari calon menantu. Di sini saja ada dua orang pemuda yang bisa kau jadikan menantu." Sepertinya ayah Junsu memang tahu bahwa aku menyukai Jaejoong. "Yoochun adalah seorang aktor, sedangkan Yunho adalah calon pengacara. Mereka adalah teman anakku, teman putrimu juga. Jaejoong pasti tidak akan menolak untuk dinikahkan dengan salah satu dari mereka, apalagi Yunho adalah dewa penolongnya."

Aku menjadi malu. Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Mengapa ayah Junsu harus berkata seperti itu di hadapan ayah Jaejoong?

.

.

.

"Yunho, ini adalah kesempatan emasmu. Kau masih menyukai Jaejoong, bukan?" Junsu menatapku dengan serius.

"Meskipun ayahnya mau menerimaku sebagai menantu, Jaejoong tidak akan mau menikah denganku." Aku menghindari tatapan Junsu. "Apa kau tidak dengar apa kata kakakmu tadi? Bisa-bisa ia tidak mau pulang untuk selamanya."

"Bagaimana bisa kau langsung menyimpulkan hal itu? Mungkin saja ia juga memendam perasaan kepadamu." Junsu menekanku. "Pamanku akan tetap menikahkannya, walaupun kau tidak mau. Ia akan mencari pria lain untuk dinikahkah dengan putrinya. Apa kau rela pria lain yang mendapatkannya?"

"Jika ia ingin menikah, ia pasti akan memilih calon suami sendiri. Ia selalu berbuat sesuka hatinya. Mana mungkin ia mau menikah dengan orang yang tak dicintainya." Aku berdebat dengan Junsu.

Junsu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Entah harus bagaimana lagi aku meyakinkanmu. Tidak ada gunanya aku membantumu jika kau sendiri tidak ingin berusaha. Terserah kau saja lah, aku tidak akan peduli lagi." Ia tampak kesal.

.

.

.

Aku terus memikirkan apa yang Junsu katakan. Sepertinya aku tak akan rela jika ia menikah dengan orang lain. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku harus mempertaruhkan persahabatan kami untuk melamarnya. Persahabatan kami akan hancur jika ia menolakku. Hubungan kami tidak akan sama lagi.

Ini adalah pilihan yang sulit bagiku. Ayah Jaejoong memang tidak sedang main-main. Ia memang serius untuk mencari calon suami untuk putri bungsunya itu.

Junsu masih marah kepadaku. Ia tidak ingin berbicara denganku. Aku mengerti mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu. Ia sudah berusaha untuk membantuku, tetapi aku tidak pernah menggunakan kesempatan itu. Mengapa menjadi seperti ini? Sahabatku kini marah kepadaku. Apakah aku harus nekat menghadap ayah Jaejoong dan melamar putrinya itu? Aku masih belum lulus kuliah, belum mempunyai pekerjaan. Jaminan apa yang bisa kuberikan untuk membahagiakan putrinya? Masa depanku belum jelas.

.

.

.

Setelah banyak berpikir selama berhari-hari, aku memutuskan untuk menghadap ayah Jaejoong. Aku tidak tahan didiamkan oleh Junsu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatku. Ia dan Yoochun sudah seperti saudara bagiku.

"Tn. Kim, aku datang untuk melamar Jaejoong. Ya, aku memang belum mempunyai pekerjaan. Aku masih berjuang untuk menyelesaikan skripsiku. Masa depanku juga belum jelas." Aku berbicara panjang lebar di hadapan ayah Jaejoong.

Ayah Jaejoong hanya menatapku. "Bisakah kau berbicara pelan-pelan, Nak? Kau sama sekali tidak memberikanku kesempatanku untuk berbicara."

"Oh, maaf!" Aku pun berhenti bicara. Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat.

"Apa kau bersungguh ingin menikahi putriku? Aku tidak akan sembarangan menyerahkan putriku kepada orang lain. Jika kau hanya ingin mempermainkan putriku, sebaiknya kau pergi saja," tegas ayah Jaejoong.

Aku bergidik mendengar suara ayah Jaejoong. Ia tidak terlihat sedang main-main. Ia hanya mencari pria yang serius untuk menikahi putrinya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin menikahi putrimu. Aku mencintainya sejak dulu." Aku berterus terang. "Aku tidak akan sanggup melihat dirinya menikah dengan pria lain. Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan segera menyelesaikan kuliahku dan mendapatkan pekerjaan agar aku bisa membahagiakannya."

Tidak kusangka ayah Jaejoong mau menerima lamaranku. Aku merasa sedikit lega. Namun, aku belum sepenuhnya lega. Belum tentu Jaejoong mau menikah denganku.

.

.

.

Aku harus segera menyelesaikan skripsiku. Jaejoong akan diwisuda bulan depan. Bagaimana denganku? Aku benar-benar stres. Bagaimana aku akan mempunyai muka untuk bertemu dengannya?

Aku benar-benar fokus untuk menyelesaikan skripsiku. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan pernikahanku dengan Jaejoong. Aku sudah putus asa. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi akan pernikahan itu. Bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengannya jika aku belum menyelesaikan kuliahku? Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menyelesaikan skripsiku.

Aku benar-benar kacau dan berantakan. Tubuhku mengurus dan kesehatanku terganggu. Orang tuaku sampai prihatin melihatku. Namun, mereka tidak bisa mencegahku.

.

.

.

Aku gagal. Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan skripsiku sebelum Jaejoong pulang. Kini aku terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Aku terlalu memaksakan diri sampai aku mengabaikan kesehatanku.

"Kau tidak perlu berbuat sampai sejauh ini. Kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting." Junsu datang untuk menjengukku di rumah sakit.

Aku benar-benar tidak berdaya. "Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan ini? Kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain. Kau tidak mau bicara denganku."

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk melamar Jaejoong, bukan untuk menyelesaikan skripsimu," balasnya santai.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menikahinya jika aku belum lulus kuliah," kataku.

"Apa hubungannya pernikahan dengan kuliah?" Sepertinya Junsu sedang mengolok-olok kebodohanku.

"Jaejoong mana mau menikah denganku jika aku belum lulus," balasku.

"Siapa bilang? Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu kepadamu?" Ia menatapku dengan serius. "Itu hanya pikiranmu saja. Aku sudah berbicara dengannya di telepon. Ia sudah setuju untuk menikah denganmu."

Deg! Junsu tidak berbohong, bukan? Ia tidak sedang mempermainkanku, bukan?

"Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang. Ia ingin segera bertemu denganmu. Cepatlah sembuh! Kau harus sehat dan terlihat tampan saat bertemu dengannya. Keadaanmu yang sekarang ini sangat menyedihkan." Junsu duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Kau hanya mempunyai waktu kurang dari seminggu untuk memulihkan kesehatanmu. Minggu depan kau sudah harus menikah."

"Apa? Minggu depan?" Aku terlonjak kaget.

Junsu menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. "Ya ampun, Yunho! Kau bahkan sampai tidak ingat kapan kau akan menikah."

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Aku benar-benar kacau. Aku benar-benar lupa akan pernikahanku. "Lalu bagaimana dengan semua persiapannya?" Aku menatap Junsu.

"Semuanya akan siap pada waktunya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami semua sudah mempersiapkan semuanya." Ia tersenyum kepadaku.

"Aku merasa tidak enak karena aku sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam persiapannya." Entah apa yang dipikirkan calon mertuaku tentang diriku. Imejku pasti jatuh di mata mereka.

"Kau sangat sibuk dengan skripsimu. Kami tidak tega untuk mengganggumu. Kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak. Kami semua mengerti keadaanmu." Junsu mencoba untuk menghiburku. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Sekarang fokus saja pada pemulihan kesehatanmu. Makan yang banyak!"

.

.

.

Aku keluar dari rumah sakit dua hari sebelum pernikahanku. Aku langsung disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahan. Aku belum _fitting_ baju pengantin.

Jaejoong pulang ke Korea sehari sebelum pernikahan kami. Aku tidak sempat untuk menemuinya sebelum pernikahan. Empat tahun sudah berlalu. Seperti apa ia sekarang? Apa ia menjadi semakin cantik? Rasanya pasti canggung saat kami bertemu di hari pernikahan. Aku merasa sangat gugup.

Pada malam sebelum pernikahan aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan menikahinya. Yang lebih tak kusangka lagi ia mau menikah denganku. Aku masih tak percaya. Memangnya apa yang kumiliki? Aku penasaran apa alasan ia mau menikahiku.

Aku sudah tiba di gedung tempat acara pernikahanku akan dilaksanakan. Semua persiapannya sudah siap. Dekorasinya sangat indah, didominasi oleh warna putih. Warna putih selalu mengingatkanku kepada dirinya. Ia paling cocok mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih, sesuai dengan warna kulitnya. Hari ini ia akan mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih. Ia pasti sangat cantik.

Tanganku terasa sangat dingin. Aku tidak pernah merasa segugup ini seumur hidupku.

"Santai saja! Tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan pelan-pelan." Ayah duduk di sampingku. Aku benar-bebar membutuhkan dukungan moral dari orang-orang terdekatku.

"Ayah, terima kasih atas semuanya." Aku belum sempat berterima kasih kepada keluarga dan sahabatku yang telah menyiapkan semua ini.

Ayah tersenyum kepadaku. "Tersenyumlah! Ini adalah hari bahagiamu. Wajahmu terlihat sangat tegang."

Suasana berubah ramai saat pengantin wanita datang. Jantungku serasa copot. Aku tak berani untuk melihat ke arahnya. Aku takut tak bisa bernafas saat melihatnya.

Kaki terasa bergetar. Semoga saja aku tidak kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Detak jantungku semakin cepat. Aku akan menikah dengannya, Kim Jaejoong. Semoga saja ini bukan hanya mimpi.

Seseorang kini berdiri di sampingku. Rasanya jantungku ingin meledak. Aku tak berani untuk menoleh.

"Ulurkan tanganmu!" Ayah berbisik ke telingaku.

"Hah?" Perlu beberapa detik bagiku untuk mencerna perkataan ayahku. Mau tak mau aku harus melihat ke arahnya. Wajahnya tertutup kain penutup wajah transparan. Aku bisa mengintip wajah di balik kain penutup itu.

Ia menunduk. Ia enggan untuk melihat ke arahku. Apakah ia merasa terpaksa menikah denganku?

Aku menyambut tangannya. Sekarang aku menggenggam tangannya. Aku masih tak percaya bahwa aku memegang tangannya. Benarkah wanita di sampingku ini Jaejoong yang kucintai? Aku tak bisa berpikir.

Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi mengikuti prosesi upacara pernikahan. Dadaku terasa sesak dan jantungku berdenyut sangat cepat. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik, walaupun dilihat dari samping.

Tak cukup sekali bagiku untuk meliriknya. Saat aku melirik ke arahnya lagi, ia juga melihat ke arahku. Sial! Aku ketahuan. Pandangan kami bertemu. Kami saling menatap selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia tersipu malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku.

Hatiku terasa menghangat. Senyuman itu, ia tersenyum kepadaku. Oh, betapa bahagianya hatiku! Sekarang aku merasa lebih percaya diri. Kini aku merasa mantap mengikuti semua rangkaian prosesi upacara pernikahan.

Ia adalah pengantin yang malu-malu. Ia hanya berani mencuri pandang ke arahku, lalu tersipu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih.

Sampailah kami pada acara inti. Kami mengucapkan janji pernikahan kami dan saling memakaikan cincin. Kami saling memandang, terlarut di dalam dunia kami sendiri.

 _Entah kau tahu atau tidak_

 _Saat kita pertama kali bertemu_

 _Aku sangat gugup_

 _Aku tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata_

 _Akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang_

 _Hidupku telah menemukan bagiannya yang hilang_

 _Sepanjang hidupku aku akan mencintaimu_

 _Akan memiliki dan memelukmu_

 _Kau terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun putih_

 _Dan dari sekarang sampai hembusan nafas terakhirku_

 _Hari ini akan kukenang_

 _Kau terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun putih_

 _Malam ini_

 _Yang kita miliki tidak terbatas waktu_

 _Cintaku tiada akhir_

 _Dan dengan cincin ini aku mengatakan pada dunia_

 _Kaulah semua alasanku_

 _Kaulah yang kuyakini_

 _Dengan segenap hatiku aku bersungguh-sungguh akan setiap kata-kataku_

 _Dan jika kita memiliki anak perempuan di masa depan_

 _Kuharap ia memiliki mata seperti matamu_

 _Menemukan cinta seperti kau dan aku_

 _Saat ia jatuh cinta kita akan melepasnya pergi_

 _Aku akan mengantarnya sampai ke altar_

 _Ia akan terlihat cantik dalam balutan gaun putih_

Kini ia sudah resmi menjadi istriku. Ah, ini benar-benar menegangkan. Pernikahan ini serius, bukan? Ini benar-benar terjadi, bukan?

Semua orang yang hadir kini memberikan selamat kepada kami. Perasaanku tak menentu. Tentu saja aku senang, tetapi aku juga merasa sangat gugup. Perjalanan hidupku bersamanya baru saja dimulai.

Selama empat tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya, berkomunikasi dengannya. Ia pasti sudah banyak berubah.

Rasanya ini konyol. Setelah empat tahun kami bertemu lagi di upacara pernikahan kami.

Sebelum acara resepsi diselenggarakan, kami duduk bersama keluarga kami. Rasanya sangat canggung. Aku belum mengenal dekat ibu dan kakak-kakaknya. Kira-kira apakah mereka senang menerimaku sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka?

Berbeda denganku, Jaejoong sudah mengenal keluargaku sejak lama. Saat berlibur di Korea kadang-kadang ia juga berkunjung ke rumahku bersama Junsu.

Aku tidak banyak bicara. Aku merasa sangat canggung. Aku hanya menyimak obrolan mereka. Keluarganya sangat ramai. Ia memiliki delapan kakak perempuan dan banyak sekali keponakan.

Obrolan mereka mengalir tanpa arah. Aku bingung menyimaknya. Lebih baik aku memperhatikan seseorang yang duduk di sampingku. Ia duduk terdiam, sama sepertiku, hanya menyimak obrolan keluarga kami.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangannya. Kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya?

Ia menoleh ke arahku. Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap wajahku.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya. "Hai!"

"Hai!" jawabnya lemah. Ia tersenyum malu-malu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Baik. Kau?" balasnya.

"Aku..." Apa yang harus kukatakan? Apa aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku sedang stres karena skripsiku yang tak kunjung usai? "Uhm, sepertinya yang lain sibuk berbincang-bincang. Bagaimana jika kita pergi saja dari sini?"

Ia mengangguk pelan. "Boleh."

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku menuntunnya untuk meninggalkan keluarga kami. Aku membawanya ke taman di belakang gedung pernikahan.

Ia berjalan di belakangku. Suasana sangat hening. Tak ada kata terucap dari bibir kami. Aku tak tahu harus membicarakan apa dengannya. Sudah lama kami tak bertemu. Rasanya canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Aku membawanya ke pinggir kolam di belakang gedung. Kami duduk di sebuah bangku, memandangi air mancur.

Selama beberapa saat kami tidak saling bicara. Rasanya aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku sendiri. "Jae."

"Hmm..." gumamnya.

"Sudah lama ya kita tak bertemu," kataku. Aku benar-benar bingung harus berkata apa.

"Kau sombong. Sekali pun kau tak pernah menghubungiku," katanya. Terdengar nada kesal dari suaranya.

Aku tersenyum. Aku sangat menyukai raut wajahnya saat kesal. "Aku takut mengganggumu."

"Aku kesepian di sana. Aku merindukan kalian semua," katanya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Aku berterus terang. Aku malu mengatakannya.

"Coba saja kau sering menghubungiku, mungkin aku tidak akan terlalu kesepian," katanya lagi.

"Kau pasti punya banyak teman di sana. Tidak mungkin kau akan kesepian." Aku tidak percaya bahwa ia kesepian di Amerika. Ia adalah orang yang ramah dan mudah bergaul. Ia pasti mendapatkan banyak teman.

"Namun, tidak ada yang sepertimu," lirihnya.

Perasaanku melambung tinggi. Jika ini hanya mimpi, aku tak ingin terbangun. "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Ia terdiam sejenak. "Haruskah kau menanyakan hal itu? Kau adalah temanku yang sangat istimewa." Teman? Teman apa yang ia maksud? Teman hidup?

"Jae, aku masih tak percaya bahwa kau mau menikah denganku." Jujur saja kukatakan hal ini.

"Apa kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?" Ia menatapku.

"Bukan begitu. Kupikir kau akan menolakku." Aku merasa sangat gugup saat wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Suaranya terdengar sangat lembut. "Aku menunggu-nunggunya sejak lama. Aku senang sekali saat ayahku memberitahuku bahwa kau melamarku. Rasanya aku ingin melompat tinggi sekali."

"Maaf, aku telah membuatmu lama menunggu." Aku menyesal. Seharusnya aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya sejak dulu. "Jujur saja aku takut kau akan menolakku dan menghancurkan persahabatan kita. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu sebagai sahabat."

Ia tertawa kecil. "Yang penting sekarang kita sudah bersama. Aku tidak akan mengeluhkannya lagi." Ia tersenyum malu.

Aku mulai merasa nyaman berbicara dengannya. Aku menanyakan apa saja yang ia lakukan selama empat tahun di Amerika.

Ia adalah Jaejoong yang kukenal. Ia sama sekali tidak berubah, masih sama, suka berbicara.

Saat ia bercerita, aku hanya memandangi wajahnya, mengagumi pahatan yang sangat indah. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang ia bicarakan. Rasanya aku ingin menciumnya. "Jae."

"Ya?" Ia menghentikan ceritanya.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" Rasanya aku ingin menampar diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku mengatakan hal itu? Bagaimana jika ia tidak mau?

Wajahnya memerah seketika. Ia menunduk, tetapi kemudian ia mengangguk. "Boleh."

Aku merasa sangat gugup. Ia mengizinkanku untuk menciumnya. Aku bingung. Aku belum pernah mencium seorang wanita, tepat di bibir.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Perlahan aku menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Kupejamkan mataku. Selama beberapa saat bibirku hanya menempel di bibirnya.

"Ehem!" Aku terlonjak. Aku segera membuka mataku. Di belakangku sudah ada Junsu dan Yoochun. Mereka mengganggu saja.

Jaejoong bersembunyi di balik punggungku. Ia merasa malu.

"Kalian berdua ternyata di sini. Resepsinya akan segera dimulai, tetapi pengantinnya hilang," ujar Junsu santai.

"Kalian mengganggu saja." Aku bergumam.

.

.

.

Junsu menyanyikan sebuah lagu di pesta pernikahan kami dan Yoochun mengiringinya dengan piano. Mereka membawakan lagu berjudul "Beautiful in White" dari Shane Filan.

 _Beautiful in white,_ ungkapan itu sangat sesuai untuk menggambarkan Jaejoongku. Ya, Jaejoongku, ia adalah milikku.

Aku mengajaknya untuk berdansa. Ia tampak malu-malu disaksikan oleh keluarga dan para tamu yang hadir.

Aku sangat bahagia hari ini. Kebahagiaanku ini tak bisa digambarkan oleh kata-kata.

.

.

.

Aku membawa istriku ke apartemen sewaanku. Apartemen ini kecil, setidaknya cukup untuk kami berdua. Aku belum mempunyai penghasilan tetap. Hanya tempat ini yang bisa kuberikan untuknya. "Maaf, tempat tinggal kita kecil." Apartemen kami hanya terdiri atas sebuah kamar, sebuah ruang keluarga, kamar mandi di dalam kamar, dapur merangkap ruang makan, balkon, dan ruang cuci di balkon.

"Kita tidak memerlukan rumah yang besar untuk saat ini." Ia terlihat gembira melihat apartemen kami.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Aku merasa sangat lelah. Upacara pernikahan kami baru dimulai pukul tujuh malam, sehingga acara resepsi baru berakhir agak larut malam.

"Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan segera menyelesaikan skripsiku dan mendapatkan pekerjaan, agar kita bisa menabung untuk membeli rumah yang lebih besar." Sekarang aku adalah seorang kepala keluarga. Aku harus bertanggung jawab kepada anggota keluargaku.

"Kau jangan sampai merasa terbebani. Aku tidak meminta macam-macam. Aku juga akan mencari pekerjaan," katanya.

Aku merasa sedih. Seharusnya akulah yang mencari nafkah. Istriku tidak perlu repot-repot bekerja. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu. Kaulah yang tidak boleh merasa terbebani. Sudah kewajibanku sebagai kepala keluarga untuk menafkahi keluargaku." Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan menaruh kedua tanganku di bahunya.

Ia balas tersenyum. "Kau adalah pria yang baik. Aku bangga menjadi istrimu." Bangga? Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari diriku?

"Uhm, sekarang sudah malam. Kau pasti merasa lelah." Aku menuntunnya ke kamar. Aku bingung. Ini adalah malam pengantin kami. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Langsung tidur? "Apa kau ingin menggunakan kamar mandinya?"

Ia mengangguk pelan. Ia terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kau boleh menggunakannya semaumu," kataku.

Dengan langkah yang kaku ia masuk ke dalam ke kamar mandi. Rasanya ada yang aneh. Ia tidak membawa pakaian ganti.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia keluar lagi dari kamar mandi. Kukira ia kembali untuk mengambil pakaian ganti, ternyata ia memintaku untuk membantu membuka resleting gaunnya. "Bisakah kau membantuku menurunkan resleting gaunku? Sepertinya menyangkut." Ia tidak berani menatapku.

Aku mengikutinya ke kamar mandi. Resletingnya memang tersangkut. Aku juga kesulitan menurunkannya.

Ia berdiri di depan cermin. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang merona melalui cermin, menggemaskan sekali.

Aku menarik resletingnya dengan sekuat tenaga, sehingga resletingnya terlepas dan bajunya sedikit sobek, menampakkan punggungnya. "Maaf, bajumu sobek."

"Ti... tidak apa-apa." Wajahnya terlihat seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

Aku tidak ingin berhenti melihat wajahnya. Aku enggan untuk beranjak dari kamar mandi. "Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Bisakah kau keluar?"

Aku mengerti bahwa ia pasti merasa malu. Aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Aku ingin memberinya privasi.

Kudengar wanita tidak mudah untuk melalui malam pengantin mereka, sehingga mereka harus mempersiapkan fisik dan mental mereka. Aku harus menjadi suami yang pengertian.

Aku masih bimbang. Apakah kami langsung tidur saja malam ini? Malam pengantin bisa ditunda sampai esok hari.

Selang beberapa menit, Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia hanya memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. "Aku lupa membawa pakaian ganti. Bisa tolong kau ambilkan?"

"Tentu saja," jawabku. Aku membuka koper miliknya. "Yang mana?"

Ia tampak ragu untuk menjawab. "Baju tidur dan... pakaian dalam."

Aku memilihkan piyama berwarna putih dan pakaian dalam berwarna hitam. Aku kemudian menyodorkan pakaian dalam itu kepadanya.

Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik pintu untuk meraih pakaiannya. "Terima kasih." Ia segera menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi.

Aku ingin tertawa. Ia lucu sekali. Sepertinya ia terlalu gugup, sehingga ia lupa membawa pakaian ganti.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku bisa melihat jelas pakaian dalam warna hitamnya dari balik piyamanya yang berwarna putih. Sepertinya pilihanku tepat. Hehehe.

Ia duduk di sampingku, di tepi tempat tidur. Ia terlihat kaku.

Aku genggam tangannya. Tangannya terasa sangat dingin. "Kau jangan takut."

Ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak takut."

Hatiku terasa hangat. Ia tidak takut kepadaku. "Kau terlihat semakin cantik setelah empat tahun berlalu."

"Kau juga semakin tampan." Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku mengangkat dagunya. Aku ingin memandang wajahnya. Mata kami saling memandang.

Aku mencintainya. Bertahun-tahun aku mengharapkan dirinya. Kini ia menjadi milikku.

Aku menciumnya perlahan. Ia hanya terdiam. Aku berpegangan pada kedua lengannya. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Ia lebih gugup daripada diriku.

Aku mendorongnya untuk berbaring. Aku masih menciumnya dengan lembut.

Ia melenguh, mencengkeram kerah piyamaku. Aku masih merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

Aku memandang ke dalam matanya lagi. Ia sangat cantik. Rasanya cukup bagiku hanya memandang wajahnya semalaman.

Wajahnya merona lagi. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Aku tahu ia sangat gugup.

"Jae, aku mencintaimu." Rasanya aneh jika aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya sebelum kami bercinta. Aku ingin ia merasa yakin bahwa yang kami lakukan ini didasari cinta. "Aku ingin mengatakan ini sejak dulu."

Ia tersenyum. "Aku juga." Ia tersipu malu.

"Sepertinya keputusanku untuk memendam perasaanku selama ini sudah tepat." Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal. "Bisa saja kita putus di tengah jalan jika kita berhubungan sejak dulu. Kini kita sudah menikah. Tidak ada yang perlu kita khawatirkan. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjaga keutuhan rumah tangga kita."

Ia mengangguk pelan. "Kau benar. Aku pun akan berusaha. Aku akan setia mendampingimu, apa pun yang terjadi."

Aku merasa bahagia. Aku yakin bahwa ia akan menjadi istri yang baik. Aku menciumnya lagi, lebih dalam. Aku sudah mulai merasa panas dan bergairah.

Aku melepaskan kancing piyamanya satu-persatu. Aku tak pernah bermimpi bisa melihat keelokan tubuhnya. "Apa kau tidak keberatan?" Aku meminta izin terlebih dahulu sebelum aku menurunkan celananya. Tanganku sudah siap di pinggangnya.

Ia mengangguk malu-malu. "Itu hakmu." Ia tidak berani menatapku.

Aku juga merasa gugup. Nafasku terasa sesak. Jantungku memompa dengan cepat saat perlahan kaki mulusnya tersingkap.

Kepalaku mulai terasa pusing. Oh, indah sekali pemandangan yang kulihat.

Ia terlihat sedikit kebingungan karena aku diam. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa kau tidak suka?"

"Tentu saja aku suka, Sayang," jawabku cepat. Aku tak ingin ia salah paham. "Aku sedang menikmati hasil karya yang sangat indah."

Ia tersenyum malu. Ia berinisiatif untuk membuka kancing piyamaku. Ia melakukannya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ia malu melakukannya.

Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Istriku ini sangat menggemaskan, membuatku ingin menerkamnya, tetapi aku juga tidak tega menyakitinya. "Sayangku, kau tidak takut kan?"

Ia selesai melepaskan semua kancing piyamaku. Ia menggeleng. "Aku percaya kepadamu."

Perasaanku melayang. Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan memperlakukannya dengan baik, selembut mungkin.

"Kau tidak perlu ragu. Aku akan baik-baik saja," tambahnya.

Aku merasa lebih mantap sekarang. Aku membaringkannya lagi. Aku lanjut menelanjanginya. Sama sekali tidak ada perlawanan darinya. Ia tampak pasrah.

Setelah aku berhasil menelanjanginya, aku juga menanggalkan semua pakaianku. Tidak adil jika hanya ia yang telanjang.

Aku memergokinya sedang memperhatikanku. Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Ia langsung tersipu.

Aku menindih tubuhnya, menempelkan tubuh kami, kulit dengan kulit. Aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya.

Aku belum sempat merencanakan malam pengantinku ini. Aku tidak sempat memikirkannya. Aku masih dilanda kebingungan. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Sejauh ini aku masih menekan nafsuku. Aku tidak ingin terburu-buru dan membuatnya ketakutan. Aku harus mengutamakan kenyamanannya.

Ya, aku ingat. Ia harus benar-benar basah agar tak kesakitan. Aku pun mulai membelai tubuhnya agar ia terangsang. Mantap! Kulitnya sangat halus.

"Aku rajin merawat tubuhku hanya untukmu." Tiba-tiba ia berkata. "Entah mengapa aku merasa yakin bahwa kaulah yang akan memiliki diriku."

Aku merasa tersanjung. Aku juga tak boleh kalah. Aku harus membahagiakannya.

Ia mendesah saat aku menyentuh titik-titik sensitifnya. Ia sangat tahu cara menyenangkan diriku. Desahannya saja sudah membuatku senang.

Aku menggodanya dengan memainkan tanganku di area kewanitaannya, menghasilkan desahan yang lebih intens. Ini bagaikan mimpi.

Aku tak pernah berencana untuk menikah secepat ini. Aku masih syok. Rasanya mengejutkan saat pertama kali aku menyentuh tubuh wanita, bagian yang paling intim.

Aku menemukan klitorisnya. Aku menekan-nekan tombol kecil itu.

Ia menggertakkan giginya. Nafasnya tersengal. Dadanya bergerak naik turun seirama dengan deru nafasnya.

Melihat payudaranya bergerak naik turun, rasanya aku ingin menerkamnya juga. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di belahan dadanya, empuk rasanya.

Ia masih terus saja mendesah. Detak jantungnya sangat cepat.

Aku mulai mengisap-isap sisi payudaranya. Payudaranya sangat kenyal, bentuknya bulat sempurna, padat berisi, tetapi tidak terlalu besar.

Cairan mengalir deras membasahi tanganku. Inikah waktunya? Aku semakin merasa gugup.

"Sebelum anak kita, aku yang akan terlebih dahulu mencicipinya." Aku mengisap puting istriku. Anakku, ayah duluan ya!

Tanganku di bawah masih bermain. Aku membelai 'pintu masuknya', kulebarkan sedikit dengan jariku. Aku memasukkan jariku ke dalam sana. Jariku terjepit.

Aku melihatnya sedikit meringis. Pasti ada rasa sakit yang timbul saat sesuatu masuk ke sana. Bagaimana aku memasukkan 'pisangku' ke sana? Aku sadar ukuranku cukup besar untuk ukuran pria Asia.

"Sayang, maafkan aku! Bagaimana pun kau pasti akan merasakan sakit." Tidak mungkin aku mengurungkan niatku ini. Malam ini atau besok, tetap saja akan sakit.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku. Ini memang tak bisa dihindari. Masuk saja! Kau tak perlu ragu." Ia tersenyum lemah. Wajahnya sudah dibanjiri peluh. Ia memang selalu bisa membuat hatiku tenang.

Aku melakukan penetrasi perlahan-lahan. Wow! Sempit sekali di dalam sana. Berjuta rasanya saat ia menjepitku.

Ia berusaha menahan teriakannya. Ia kesakitan. Tahanlah sebentar, Sayang!

Batangku yang besar dan panjang sudah tertanam sepenuhnya. Rasanya nyaman berada di dalam sana.

Nafasnya sudah mulai teratur. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai terbiasa akan keberadaanku di dalamnya. "Rasanya aneh, tetapi nyaman."

Aku mulai menggesekannya ke 'dinding'. Ugh, sensasinya luar biasa!

Ia meringis kesakitan. Matanya terpejam dan kemudian kembali membuka.

Aku sudah mulai terbiasa. Aku sudah menemukan iramaku.

Ia mulai ikut bergerak bersamaku. Ia tersenyum kali ini. Tak ragu-ragu ia mendesahkan namaku.

Tempat tidur kami ikut bergoyang. Kamar ini adalah saksi cinta kami. Apartemen kecil ini adalah tempat yang indah karena adanya dia.

Dengan mantap aku menyemburkan spermaku di dalam. Semoga saja anakku tercipta dari sana.

Aku memeluknya. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Aku tak ingin keluar darinya. Aku masih ingin mencurahkan rasa rinduku selama empat tahun. "Izinkan aku memelukmu dan diam di dalam sampai pagi."

Ia mengangguk. "Kau bisa memelukku sesuka hatimu. Peluklah aku dengan erat! Aku pun tak ingin kau melepaskanku."

.

.

.

Saat aku terbangun pada pagi hari, ia masih berada dalam dekapanku, bahkan bendaku masih berada di dalam sana. Namun, ia sudah bangun. "Selamat pagi, Sayang!" Aku mengecup pipinya.

"Pagi!" Ia tersenyum malu.

Aku akhirnya sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa beranjak karena aku masih berada di dalamnya. "Maaf!" Aku segera menarik batangku keluar. Bendaku itu terlihat menegang.

Ia melihatnya. Wajahnya merona. "Bercinta pada pagi hari mungkin mengasyikkan."

Aku menatapnya. "Kau mau?"

Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. "Jika kau menginginkannya, aku tak akan menolak."

Empat tahun kami tak bertemu. Semalam belum cukup untuk melampiaskan rasa rinduku. Ia memberikan lampu hijau, aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

.

.

.

Sebuah hubungan yang legal secara hukum membuat hati lebih tenang. Ia milikku. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu gugat. Aku tidak perlu ragu menunjukkan kemesraan kami. Aku juga tak perlu takut ia hamil karena perbuatanku. Anak kami akan memiliki status yang sah secara hukum.

Aku merasa kasihan kepada anak-anak yang lahir di luar nikah. Mereka tidak memiliki status yang jelas di mata hukum. Apakah orang tuanya tidak berpikir sampai ke sana?

Di negara kami sepasang kekasih bisa tinggal bersama tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Hal itu ada aturannya secara hukum. Jika mereka sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama seperti itu, apa susahnya mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka di kantor catatan sipil? Bukankah akan lebih tenang jika hubungan mereka sah di mata hukum? Entahlah, aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka. Aku pun tak berhak untuk menghakimi mereka. Mereka pasti mempunyai alasan sendiri. Yang pasti aku bahagia dengan status pernikahanku dengan Jaejoong. Menurutku hanya seorang pecundang yang berani berhubungan tanpa mau berkomitmen. Cinta yang disertai oleh komitmen adalah yang terbaik. Salah satu alasan aku tak berani untuk segera menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya adalah karena saat itu aku belum berani berkomitmen.

.

.

.

Dengan berat hati aku melepas istriku untuk bekerja. Sebagai seorang suami aku merasa malu karena aku sendiri belum memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Aku hanya mengandalkan honor sebagai asisten dosen dan ikut beberapa projek penelitian dosen.

Istriku adalah lulusan luar negeri. Ia pasti memiliki keinginan untuk mengamalkan ilmunya. Aku tak bisa melarangnya untuk bekerja. Aku akan membiarkannya berkarya selagi ia bisa. Jika nanti kami sudah punya anak, tentu saja ia harus memprioritaskan anak kami.

Aku tak peduli pandangan orang luar mengenai diriku. Yang pasti tujuan aku mengizinkan istriku untuk bekerja bukanlah untuk menjadikannya sebagai tulang punggung keluarga. Ia adalah tulang rusuk, bukan tulang punggung. Uangnya adalah mutlak miliknya. Ia bebas menggunakan uangnya sesuka hatinya. Aku tak akan ikut campur.

Istriku tidak melalaikan tugasnya sebagai istri dan manajer rumah tangga, meskipun ia bekerja. Ia sangat mengagumkan. Itu membuatku semakin mencintainya.

Aku tidak boleh kalah oleh istriku. Aku semakin termotivasi untuk segera menyelesaikan skripsiku. Semangat!

.

.

.

Akhirnya skripsiku selesai juga. Istriku sangat berjasa. Hampir setiap malam ia begadang untuk menemaniku mengerjakan skripsi. Ia membuatkanku kopi dan camilan. Ia selalu membuatkanku bekal agar aku tak lupa makan.

Skripsiku ini kupersembahkan untuk istriku tercinta. Rasanya lega bisa lulus dan menyelesaikan kuliahku.

Tak lama setelah lulus aku mendapatkan pekerjaan. Aku bekerja di lembaga bantuan hukum, pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan bidangku.

Pada suatu malam, seusai kami bercinta, istriku berbicara serius denganku. "Yunho, sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap. Apakah aku masih boleh bekerja?" Ia bertanya dengan takut-takut. Mungkin ia takut menyinggung perasaanku atau membuatku marah.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya dan mengecup keningnya. "Selama kau tidak melalaikan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang istri, kau boleh melakukan apa pun yang kau sukai."

Jaejoong selalu memberikan sebagian besar gajinya untuk keperluan rumah tangga kami, meskipun aku tak meminta. Berat hati aku menerimanya. Aku tak bisa menolaknya karena aku tak ingin melukai perasaannya, meskipun harga diriku yang harus terluka.

.

.

.

Kabar yang sangat membahagiakan hadir dalam pernikahan kami. Setelah hampir setahun menikah, istriku dinyatakan hamil. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Aku menjadi lebih termotivasi untuk bekerja lebih keras lagi demi istri dan anakku.

Dengan hati-hati aku meminta istriku untuk berhenti bekerja. Aku ingin ia fokus untuk menjaga kesehatannya dan janin yang dikandungnya, tetapi aku juga tak ingin menyakiti hatinya. Jika ia tak mau, aku tak akan memaksanya. Itu berarti akulah yang harus lebih memperhatikannya.

Istriku benar-benar istri yang baik. Ia mengikuti saranku untuk berhenti bekerja, padahal aku tahu bahwa ia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya. "Kau dan anak kita adalah yang terpenting bagiku," katanya.

.

.

.

Keluarga kecilku bersama Jaejoong terasa lengkap setelah kehadiran anak perempuan kami. Ia sangat mirip dengan ibunya, terutama matanya. Ia cantik seperti ibunya.

Karirku juga semakin menanjak. Aku memenangkan berbagai kasus besar. Namaku mulai diperhitungkan sebagai seorang pengacara top di negeri ini. Aku dan beberapa orang rekanku mendirikan firma hukum sendiri.

Hidupku berubah. Berkat kerja kerasku selama ini, juga dukungan dari keluargaku, terutama istriku, aku sanggup untuk membeli rumah yang besar. Di rumah inilah anak-anak kami akan tumbuh.

Rumah baru kami memiliki pekarangan yang sangat luas. Nanti aku dan anak laki-lakiku bisa bermain sepak bola di sini. Aku mempunyai mimpi untuk membangun keluarga yang bahagia bersama Jaejoong. Aku ingin mempunyai banyak anak.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berkhayal! Aku tak akan sanggup untuk melahirkan 25 anak." Istriku keberatan untuk menyetujui permintaanku.

Aku terkekeh. Tentu saja aku tak serius mengatakannya. Hatiku terasa sakit saat menyaksikan perjuangan istriku melahirkan putri kami. Aku memeluknya dari belakang. "Karena kau yang melahirkan, kau saja yang menentukan seberapa banyak kita akan punya anak." Aku mengecup pipinya.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu anak laki-laki untuk meneruskan nama keluargamu," katanya. "Kau adalah anak lelaki satu-satunya di keluargamu. Orang tuamu pasti mengharapkan cucu laki-laki darimu."

Ia selalu saja memikirkan diriku. Aku merasa tersentuh.

"Ayahku hanya mempunyai anak perempuan. Cucu-cucunya tidak ada yang meneruskan nama keluarganya," lanjutnya. "Aku ingin membahagiakanmu dan memenuhi keinginanmu."

Aku membalikkan tubuhnya. Aku memandang ke dalam matanya. "Kau selalu saja mengkhawatirkan kebahagiaanku. Dengan memilikimu saja aku sudah cukup bahagia. Apa lagi yang bisa kuminta darimu? Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kebahagianku. Pikirkan saja kebahagiaanmu."

Ia melompat ke dalam pelukanku. "Kebahagiaanku adalah bisa hidup bersamamu, membesarkan anak-anak kita bersama."

Aku bangga kepada istriku. Aku merasa beruntung bisa berjodoh dengannya. Aku berharap kami bisa terus bersama sampai lanjut usia, menyaksikan cucu-cucu kami tumbuh dengan sehat.

.

.

.

Bahagia, satu kata itulah yang bisa menggambarkan kehidupanku dengan Jaejoong. Kebahagiaan kami semakin bertambah saat anak kedua kami lahir. Kali ini anak kami berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Ia benar-benar memenuhi janjinya untuk memberikanku anak laki-laki.

Kehidupanku bukan tanpa masalah karena hidup adalah rangkaian masalah. Namun, semuanya bergantung pada bagaimana kita menyikapinya. Beruntungnya aku memiliki istri yang selalu mendukung dan menguatkanku. Bersamanya aku selalu bisa melalui berbagai masalah dalam hidup.

Sebagai seorang pengacara muda dan terkenal, banyak godaan yang datang. Suap, ancaman, tidak jarang ditujukan kepadaku. Namun, Jaejoong selalu mengingatkan kepadaku agar aku selalu berpihak pada kebenaran. Aku harus selalu bersikap jujur. Aku tidak boleh menafkahi anak-anak kami dengan uang kotor. Ia tidak akan mau menerima uang kotor dariku.

Pihak-pihak tertentu menghalalkan segala cara untuk memenangkan kasus mereka, untuk lolos dari jeratan hukum. Suap dan ancaman tidak mempan kepadaku. Mereka pun menggunakan wanita untuk menggodaku.

Memiliki istri secantik, sekeren, dan sehebat Jaejoong, membuatku tidak menginginkan wanita lain. Namun, aku bukanlah malaikat yang tidak mempunyai nafsu. Hampir saja aku tergoda oleh wanita itu. Untung saja aku segera ingat kepada keluargaku. Mereka sedang menungguku di rumah.

Istriku menangis saat aku menceritakan hal itu sesampainya di rumah. Ia mencurahkan isi hatinya kepadaku. "Aku sudah tak semuda dan secantik dulu. Sekarang kau berada di puncak kejayaanmu. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku. Semakin tinggi pohon, semakin kencang angin yang menerpa. Aku takut kau tidak akan sanggup menahannya dan tumbang oleh kencangnya tiupan angin."

Aku segera memeluknya. Bagaimana bisa aku tergoda oleh yang lain, sedangkan ada bidadari yang selalu setia mendampingiku? Bodohnya aku jika sampai tergoda oleh yang lain. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kita berjuang bersama-sama dari awal. Kau sudah bersamaku sejak aku masih berada di titik nol. Kaulah yang berjuang bersamaku. Tak lelah-lelahnya kau mendukungku. Kesuksesan yang kuraih ini juga berkat dirimu. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan dirimu. Kurang ajar sekali jika aku berani melakukannya."

Ia menangis semakin keras. Ia meluapkan segala keresahan hatinya. Ia memendam perasaan ini sejak lama dan ia baru bisa meluapkannya hari ini.

Aku mengusap air matanya. "Jangan menangis, Sayangku! Aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku akan hancur jika aku meninggalkanmu karena kaulah yang menopangku." Di balik kesuksesan seorang pria pasti ada wanita hebat di belakangnya. Begitu pun diriku, di balik kesuksesanku ada wanita hebat berdiri di belakangku, yaitu istriku, Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Roda kehidupan terus berputar. Ada kalanya kita berada di atas dan kadang kita berada di bawah. Itulah dinamika kehidupan. Aku tidak akan terus berada di atas. Kini waktuku untuk kembali ke bawah telah tiba, badai menerpa karirku. Berturut-turut aku mengalami kekalahan dalam kasus yang kutangani, termasuk kasus-kasus besar. Kepercayaan klien menurun. Aku kehilangan berbagai kasus. Selain itu, juga terjadi pertentangan di antara diriku dengan rekan-rekanku, pendiri firma hukum kami. Karena tidak juga ditemukan titik ujung dari pertentangan kami, firma hukum kami pun terpaksa dibubarkan. Aku kehilangan pekerjaan. Tidak hanya itu, aku juga mengalami kerugian besar dan harus berutang untuk membayar uang pesangon para karyawan.

Aku jatuh ke titik terendah. Aku hancur. Aku sampai harus menjual rumah kami.

Anak-anakku masih kecil. Mereka tidak mengerti apa-apa. Putriku bertanya, "Ayah, mengapa kita harus pergi dari rumah kita?"

Hatiku bagaikan tersayat pisau mendengar pertanyaan putriku. Aku tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawabnya.

"Sayang, rumah ini bukanlah rumah kita lagi. Kita akan tinggal di tempat yang baru." Istriku menjelaskan kepada putri kami dengan sabar.

Sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan tempat tinggal untuk kami, padahal esok pagi kami sudah harus mengosongkan rumah ini. Rumah ini penuh dengan kenangan indah. Di rumah inilah anak-anakku tumbuh.

Setelah menidurkan anak-anak kami, istriku kembali ke kamar kami. Ia berbaring di sampingku dan memelukku.

"Ke mana besok kita akan pergi?" Aku menatap ruang kosong di depanku. "Aku belum juga menemukan tempat untuk kita tinggali. Kita tidak punya cukup uang untuk menyewa tempat yang layak."

Jaejoong membuka laci di sebelahnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari dalam sana. "Ini adalah uang tabunganku, hasil kerjaku dulu. Kupikir aku perlu menyisihkan uang untuk keperluan darurat. Kini akhirnya uang ini bisa berguna juga."

Aku terkejut melihat nominal uang di dalam amplop itu, ternyata ia tidak pernah menggunakan uangnya untuk keperluan pribadinya. Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku. Ia adalah dewi penyelamatku. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menyelamatkanku dan keluarga ini. Aku memeluknya erat, menciumi wajahnya. Betapa bersyukurnya aku bisa memiliki dirinya. Entah akan seperti apa aku tanpa dirinya.

"Aku akan ikut ke mana pun kau pergi. Aku tidak keberatan untuk meninggalkan rumah ini, melepaskan semua kemewahan yang pernah kita miliki. Jikalau pun kita harus tinggal di dalam kotak kardus, aku tidak keberatan." Ia terlihat lebih tegar daripada diriku.

Kata-katanya membuat air mataku jatuh semakin deras. Layakkah aku mendapatkan bidadari seperti dirinya?

.

.

.

Dengan uang yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong aku mendapatkan tempat tinggal untuk kami, yaitu apartemen lama kami. Pemilik apartemen lama kami ternyata masih mengingat kami. Kebaikan hati istriku ternyata menolong kami lagi. Dulu Jaejoong pernah membantu istri pemilik apartemen saat akan melahirkan. Kami bisa menyewa apartemen itu dengan harga murah.

Anak-anakku bukan anak yang manja. Mereka tidak protes saat mereka harus tinggal di tempat yang kecil. Kebahagiaan bagi mereka tidak diukur dari sebesar apa rumah yang mereka tinggali. Rumah kami tetap dipenuhi cinta, meskipun kecil.

Aku jadi teringat akan kenanganku berdua bersama Jaejoong saat awal pernikahan kami. Rumah ini adalah saksi perjuanganku menyelesaikan skripsiku.

.

.

.

Setelah mengalami kejatuhan, sulit bagiku untuk bangkit lagi. Aku tidak kunjung juga mendapatkan klien. Uang simpananku semakin menipis. Aku harus membayar sewa apartemen dan biaya hidup sehari-hari keluargaku.

Suatu hari aku mengajak kedua anakku berjalan-jalan ke taman di sekitar tempat tinggal kami. Aku jadi memiliki banyak waktu luang karena aku menganggur.

Di taman banyak sekali anak-anak yang bermain. Anak-anakku juga ikut bermain bersama mereka. Di sana juga ada pedagang es krim dan balon. Aku merogoh saku celanaku. Aku tersenyum. Uangku cukup untuk membeli dua buah es krim untuk anak-anakku. "Ayah akan membelikan kalian es krim. Ayo!"

"Ayah, aku ingin balon!" Putraku menarikku ke arah penjual balon.

Uangku hanya cukup untuk membeli es krim, tidak ada sisa untuk membeli balon. "Jangan, Nak! Kita beli es krim saja. Bukankah kau ingin makan es krim, hmm?"

Putraku cemberut. Ia tidak merengek lagi ingin balon. Namun, aku tahu bahwa ia sangat menginginkan balon itu.

Maafkan ayah, Nak! Ayah bahkan tidak mampu untuk membelikanmu balon. "Kita makan es krim saja ya?" Aku mencoba membujuknya agar ia tidak bersedih lagi.

"Ayah, aku tidak ingin es krim. Uang untuk membeli es krim untukku bisa dipakai untuk membeli balon." Putriku tersenyum kepadaku.

Hatiku berdenyut mendengar perkataan putriku. Walaupun masih kecil, ia sudah mengerti kondisi keluarga kami. Aku ingin menangis, tetapi aku tak boleh menangis di hadapan anak-anakku. Aku membelai kepala putriku. Betapa aku sangat bangga kepadanya. Istriku mendidik anak-anakku dengan baik.

Akhirnya aku pun membeli balon untuk putraku dan sebuah es krim. Hatiku benar-benar sakit, tetapi senyuman di wajah anak-anakku bisa menghapus rasa sakit itu.

Putraku heran melihat kakaknya tidak membeli es krim. "Mengapa kakak tidak membeli es krim juga?" Biasanya aku dan Jaejoong membelikan hal yang sama untuk keduanya.

Putriku menggeleng. Ia tetap tersenyum kepada adiknya.

Putraku berhenti memakan es krimnya yang tinggal setengah. Ia menyodorkan es krim itu kepada sang kakak. "Ini untuk kakak."

Putriku menatap adiknya. Aku tahu bahwa ia sangat menginginkan es krim itu. "Ini kan es krim milikmu."

Putraku menggeleng. "Aku sudah mempunyai balon, sedangkan kakak tidak membeli apa-apa. Es krimnya untuk kakak saja." Ia tersenyum dengan tulus.

Senyuman terkembang di wajah putriku. "Terima kasih!" Ia mengambil es krim itu dari tangan adiknya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Aku tak hanya memiliki istri yang luar biasa, tetapi juga anak-anak yang luar biasa. Anak-anak sekecil itu sudah tahu arti berbagi.

.

.

.

Kesabaran istriku tiada batasnya. Ia tetap setia mendampingiku di saat-saat sulitku. Ia terus memotivasi dan menyemangatiku untuk bangkit lagi.

Aku mengesampingkan gengsiku. Atas saran istriku aku melamar pekerjaan ke sebuah firma hukum kecil. Pengacara terkenal, pernah terkenal, seperti Jung Yunho, melamar ke sebuah firma kecil? Ini bagaikan sebuah lelucon.

Aku harus menekan egoku. Aku harus merendah. Aku bukanlah Jung Yunho yang dulu, seorang pengacara top. Aku mulai kembali dari bawah. Aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi.

Perlahan karirku mulai menanjak kembali. Perekonomian keluargaku kembali membaik, meskipun tidak seperti dulu. Aku bisa melunasi utang-utangku sedikit demi sedikit. Aku juga menyewa apartemen yang lebih besar untuk keluargaku.

Aku merasa bahagia. Meskipun tidak kembali ke puncak, bisa memberikan kehidupan yang layak untuk keluargaku saja sudah cukup bagiku. Yang penting keluargaku tidak kekurangan apa pun, anak-anakku bisa mendapatkan pendidikan terbaik setinggi mungkin. Mereka harus menggapai cita-cita mereka. Aku dan Jaejoong akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membantu mewujudkan cita-cita mereka.

.

.

.

Putriku ingin mengikuti jejakku untuk menjadi seorang pengacara. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya. Ia berpidato di hadapan para wisudawan dan keluarga wisudawan. Ia mendapat predikat sebagai wisudawan terbaik.

Aku terenyuh saat ia mengatakan di hadapan banyak orang bahwa aku adalah panutannya. Dirikulah yang membuat dirinya ingin menjadi seorang pengacara. Di matanya aku adalah seorang pengacara yang jujur, ayah dan kepala keluarga yang baik.

"Kau pasti merasa sangat bangga kepada putrimu." Jaejoong berbisik di telingaku.

Aku menggenggam tangannya. "Ia bisa menjadi seperti ini karena didikanmu. Seharusnya kaulah yang dijadikannya sebagai panutan."

Ia menggeleng. "Kau selalu merendah. Kau tidak sadar bahwa kau adalah orang yang hebat. Sejak kecil putri kita itu sangat mengagumi ayahnya. Ia sering mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Ia sering mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadi seperti ayah. Kadang aku merasa iri kepadamu karena ia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin seperti diriku." Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa putriku itu sangat mengidolakanku.

"Ia tidak perlu ingin menjadi seperti dirimu karena ia sudah seperti dirimu." Aku menyentil hidung Jaejoong.

Ia menatapku. Wajahnya merona, cantik sekali. Meskipun ia sudah tidak muda lagi, kecantikannya tetap terpancar. Kecantikan luar bisa memudar, tetapi kecantikan hati tidak lekang oleh waktu.

.

.

.

Putriku adalah kebanggaanku. Aku merasa sedih saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menikah. Usianya sudah 23 tahun. Ia bahkan lebih tua dari usiaku dan Jaejoong saat menikah, yaitu 22 tahun. Akan tetapi, rasanya sangat berat untuk melepasnya pergi.

Putriku, Jiyool, mengenalkan kekasihnya kepadaku dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu mengetahui hubungan mereka daripada aku. Putriku itu sangat dekat dengan ibunya. Ia selalu menceritakan segalanya kepada Jaejoong dan istriku itu pandai menyimpan rahasia.

"Ayah, maaf aku baru memberi tahu ayah bahwa aku mempunyai seorang kekasih." Jiyool menatapku dengan rasa bersalah. "Aku takut ayah marah."

Marah? Aku tidak mungkin marah kepada putriku hanya karena ia mempunyai seorang kekasih. Aku hanya merasa sedih. Itu artinya ia akan segera meninggalkanku.

Dengan takut-takut putriku mengenalkan kekasihnya kepadaku. "Ayah, ini adalah Changmin. Ia adalah juniorku di kampus. Ia setahun lebih muda dariku."

Aku menatap pemuda di hadapanku itu. Berani-beraninya ia merayu seniornya. Ia cukup berani juga, apalagi putriku itu adalah mahasiswi teladan.

Pemuda itu luwes dan sangat percaya diri. Sepertinya ia akan bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baik bagi putriku. Aku percaya putriku pasti tidak akan sembarangan memilih.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" Itu adalah pertanyaan standar yang diajukan oleh seorang ayah kepada kekasih putrinya.

"Aku masih mengerjakan skripsiku," jawabnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Aku menatap pemuda itu dalam-dalam. Ia mengingatkanku kepada diriku sendiri, bedanya ia memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang berlebih. "Jika kau belum lulus, bagaimana bisa kau seberani itu memutuskan untuk menikahi putriku?"

"Putrimu itu sangat mengagumimu, Paman. Aku sampai bosan mendengar cerita tentangmu darinya. Kadang-kadang aku merasa cemburu. Ia lebih menyayangimu daripada diriku." Pemuda itu terus terang sekali. "Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Paman. Paman saja bisa menikah saat masih mengerjakan skripsi, seharusnya aku juga bisa." Anak itu berani sekali menantangku. "Kau harus waspada, Paman. Aku akan merebut cinta putrimu itu darimu. Hahaha!" Ia kurang ajar sekali.

.

.

.

"Aku menyukai pemuda itu. Sebenarnya ia adalah pemuda yang baik, hanya saja ia senang bercanda, sehingga ia terkesan tidak sopan." Istriku itu tentu saja akan membela putri kesayangannya.

Aku termenung. Aku tak mengerti mengapa putriku bisa mencintai pemuda aneh itu. "Kau jangan khawatir. Aku tidak marah kepadanya. Sebaliknya, aku menyukai semangat yang ia miliki. Putri kita tidak akan hidup susah bersama pemuda itu. Pemuda itu memiliki hal yang tidak kumiliki. Ia memiliki semangat dan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Aku bisa memercayakan Jiyoolie kepadanya."

Jaejoong memelukku. "Terima kasih kau sudah mau merelakan putrimu."

Aku membelai punggungnya. "Jiyoolie mencintai pemuda itu. Mengapa aku tidak bisa menerimanya?"

.

.

.

Hari ini putriku akan menikah dengan pria pilihannya. Calon menantuku itu sangat menyenangkan. Aku mudah akrab dengannya. Aku merasa tenang memberikan putriku kepadanya. Ia juga berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Orang tuanya adalah akademisi.

Saat aku melihat putriku dalam balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih, aku teringat akan Jaejoong pada hari pernikahan kami. Jiyool sangat mirip dengan ibunya, apalagi gaun yang dikenakan olehnya adalah gaun pengantin ibunya. Bagian yang sobek sudah diperbaiki.

Jiyool menolak untuk memakai gaun yang baru. Ia bersikeras untuk mengenakan gaun pengantin ibunya. Ia berharap pernikahannya dengan Changmin bisa seperti pernikahan kedua orang tuanya. "Aku ingin anak-anakku beruntung seperti diriku, mempunyai orang tua yang hebat."

Saat menyaksikan upacara pernikahan putriku, aku merasa terbang ke masa lalu. Aku membayangkan pernikahanku dengan Jaejoong. Mempelai wanitanya sangat cantik mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih.

Aku tak bisa menahan haru. Putriku sudah dewasa. Aku tak menyangka pernikahanku dengan Jaejoong sudah selama ini. Kami berjuang bersama mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga, menghadang badai yang menerpa kehidupan kami. Kami bisa melaluinya karena kami bersama. Kami saling menguatkan.

Saat yang paling mengharukan adalah saat kedua mempelai saling mengucapan sumpah pernikahan mereka. Mereka terlihat sangat tulus dan sepenuh hati saat mengucapkannya. Changmin yang suka bercanda saja bisa seserius itu. Aku bisa melihat cinta yang terpancar dari matanya untuk putriku. Aku bisa melihat kesungguhannya.

Mulai hari ini rumah kami akan terasa sepi. Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Jaejoong karena putra kami masih menempuh pendidikannya di luar negeri. Ia pulang sebentar untuk menghadiri pernikahan kakaknya. Esok ia akan pergi lagi. Mungkin setelah lulus kuliah ia juga akan menikah, seperti orang tua dan kakaknya. Sepertinya ini sudah menjadi tradisi di keluarga kami.

 _Not sure if you know this_

 _But when we first met_

 _I got so nervous_

 _I couldn't speak_

 _In that very moment I found the one and_

 _My life had found its missing piece_

 _So as long as I live I'll love you_

 _Will have and hold you_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _And from now to my very last breath_

 _This day I'll cherish_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _Tonight_

 _What we have is timeless_

 _My love is endless_

 _And with this ring I say to the world_

 _You're my every reason_

 _You're all that I believe in_

 _With all my heart I mean every word_

 _So as long as I live I'll love you_

 _Will have and hold you_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _And from now to my very last breath_

 _This day I'll cherish_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _Tonight_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _So beautiful in white_

 _Tonight_

 _And if our daughter's what our future holds_

 _I hope she has your eyes_

 _Finds love like you and I did, yeah._

 _When she falls in love we let her go_

 _I'll walk her down the aisle_

 _She'll look so beautiful in white..._

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _So as long as I live I'll love you_

 _Will have and hold you_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _And from now to my very last breath_

 _This day I'll cherish_

 _You look so beautiful in white_

 _Tonight_

 _You look so beautiful in white tonight._

 **The End**


End file.
